Bullworth rises
by HiimaguyYoudon'tknow
Summary: Mark Merphy is sent to Bullworth for supposedly burning down his old school there he meets Jimmy Hopkins and others and gets caught in Bullworth's sinister web.
1. Chapter 1

1 BULLY- Bullworth Rises

This is a story that takes place during the story of Bully where a new student is in school along with Jimmy Hopkins. Mark Merphy a student meets Jimmy aka the new kid and befriends Gary and joins in with Gary's plan of taking over Bullworth.

It was pretty war out as I got off the bus into the town. I walked on school grounds and was met by this weird lady. "Hello young man you must be the other child that came to attend this school the other one came a few hours ago", like I care, " Well...Welcome to Bullworth Academy", the lady said with a sigh of relief as she started to walk along and hurrying me to come meet the principal. As I was walking I seen a crowd surrounding a small building, I could see that there was two people fighting but thats all. The lady didn't seem to care which really tells me about this school, Violence seemed to be passed off as an all time thing.

I walked through the school and noticed the slight smell of blood and cheese a terrible conbination I had to power through it and was finally met by the principal. "Ah you must be Mark Merphy a pleasure...I see you've made the right choice joining our establishment!", "It was this or...juvenile detention so yeah not much of my choice was made, also are you aware of the smell in this school? I said sternly. "Young man I implore you to act like a gentle man rather than a buffoon in my office just like I said to one student keep your nose clean", "To be honest..SIR your school's nose has not been clean for awhile from what I look at it, I said. "NONSENSE this school is a fine establishment and you're on thin ice watch your tone merphy or you'll be expelled!" He yelled.

"Whatever...sir can I leave to put on my uniform Mr. Crabbelsnitch?', I asked, "Yes you may go and remember keep that NOSE CLEAN!" I left his office smirking as I made my way to the dorm I noticed some kids sitting on the steps talking about some new kid fighting some of the bullies, I ignored it and made my way to the dorm and into my room. My roommate Ted was gone so I changed out in the open. I put on the bullworth cardigan over my uniform and went into the living room, where I seen an arcade I put a penny In and before I got to play some kid came in my face, "Hey fellas theres another new kid in town and this one seems like a punk!" the kid with bad breath said, "You and your goons better leave me alone and you get out of my face before you lose it!" I said sternly the room got quiet. "YOUR DEAD NEW KID!", the boy yelled.

He threw a punch a dodged it and two pieced him then I knocked him down with a kick in the stomach, his two friends came so I quickly grabbed one and threw him onto the wall...I grabbed the other one and kneed him in the face making his nose gush blood. The one in the wall I picked up and threw him through the table. The first bully got up and tried to grab me but I reversed it and slammed him to the ground and rapidity punched him until his nose started to bleed, then I stopped and everyone around me watched in awe. I stood up and began shake my hands and dusted off. I began to leave when I was stopped by a parculiar stranger.

SO THATS IT WHAT DO YOU THINK?

I will be working on it but i just put it out there to see what people think


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Friends

1 BULLY- Bullworth Rises

This is a story that takes place during the story of Bully where a new student is in school along with Jimmy Hopkins. Mark Merphy a student meets Jimmy aka the new kid and befriends Gary and joins in with Gary's plan of taking over Bullworth.

I've noted my mistakes and hopefully this chapter makes up for it :)

Chapter 2: Meeting Jimmy

"Hey...aren't you that other new kid I've been hearing about?", He whispered. "Uh yeah why do you care?', I replied.

"Well I just seen you beat the crap of out Russells goons and I can offer protection. But at a cost." He said snarkly

"Does it look like I need protection loser? Go scheme someone else into giving you money!", I scolded. He grabbed my arm, "I'm not asking for money I'm asking for a favor friend." He loudly whispered I shook him off and got in his face. "What...the hell...do you want?!" I asked tightening my face and fists. "Relax friend I just want a favor...no need to go all apish on me! Just hear me out follow me into the other new kids room, come on oh and by the way my names gary., He said. "Mark" I sighed and went along with this weirdo.

I followed him into some other new kids room only to see him talking to some boy wearing a pink shirt, I personally thought either he was gay or they ran out of heterosexual uniforms. He was small and slim a.k.a. a bully target he also had hazel hair which girls seem to go wild over these days but from the looks of it girls aren't really into him. Then there was the other kid about my height pretty built like me had a buzz hair cut and a distorted uniform kinda like mine he looks real tough. We walked in and gary heard a part of the conversation before cutting the two boys off, "Yeah I've been expelled from anywhere half way decent because im so bad! Quit it with the tough act pal!, Gary scolded.

I looked at gary with a confused face...aren't they suppose to be friends why is Gary such an ass to this boy?"HEY WHATS YOUR PROBLEM!?" He asked loudly waiting for a reply

"Well ADD primarily but also life, this school, western civilization but really honestly enough about me...oh I see you met the dorms mascot ladies and gentle men I give you...FEMME BOY the girliest boy in school!" He said as he pushed the kid away.

"Haven't you got some imaginary friends to go run around with?" He added, I gotta admit this kid Gary is pretty funny for an ass!

"Why don't you just leave me alone Gary!?", Femme boy said wimpily

"Look at you...leave me alone Gary I'm really self-important now that I've hit puberty im just trying to be nice to these two new kids as they go through bullworth on their ednivadable way to prison" He added, "Oh really." I scoffed "Well if you guys even care im the other new kid...names Mark." I added sternly.

"Well hey Mark my names Jimmy and this is Pete you obviously met Captain ADD Gary"

"I am maybe Captain but you'll be prisoner Jim soon in no time!" Gary sarcastically replied. "Look I gotta unpack would you guys mind getting outta here?" Jimmy sternly asked.

I left and went back at my dorm on my way in all I see is Gary bullying Pete and just scoff and go inside. That Pete fellow has to really stand up for himself, I layed down watching my ceiling fan until the door bursted open...that was my roommate Ted the Captain of the football team. He walks in dropping a bag with a can of beer hidden in it, he glanced at his bed and noticed his pillow was missing.

"Hey...New kid give me your pillow and make it fast!", He ordered. "GET YOUR OWN DAMN PILLOW ROID MONKEY!" I yelled. "I asked nicely." He said soon he lunged forward and picked me up throwing me on the floor and taking the pillow I soon got up and uppercutted him knocking him down.

"You just woke up a BULL!", He yelled tackling me he got me on the floor punching me a few times before I reversed it I felt my lip bleed and one eye get cut, I then wailed on his face before he got me off. He felt his face and I took that as a chance to round house him knocking him down. He soon spit blood up and tears filled his eyes he looked at me as I grinned and breathed heavily. "This doesn't leave the room!" He said, "Deal...now get your own damn pillow" I ordered and he left. This school could be fun!

And thats the end of chapter two! Next chapter: 3 Tour the school


End file.
